


【哈利波特AU】灯下黑

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [17]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620





	【哈利波特AU】灯下黑

这是民俊进入霍格沃茨前的第一个暑假，也是一个没有作业、可以纯粹享受的暑假。他花费大部分时间研究尹净汉帮他淘换来的占卜书，整天对着星盘念念有词，还打碎过两个水晶球。权顺荣看看他没受伤，就从柜子里掏出第三个水晶球给他，表示自己早就预料到了，因而批发了一整盒水晶球塞在全圆佑的书房里。敏英最近迷上了麻瓜世界的芭蕾舞，隔天去上一次课，不上课的日子就在家里发呆或者掰着手指做作业。

“哥哥，”敏英趿拉着拖鞋跑过来，“香草冰激凌没有了。”

民俊两手湿漉漉的，正专心致志地对着一本边缘已经破烂不堪但是总想嘟囔些什么的旧书拨弄着碟子里的茶叶渣。见民俊根本不理会她，敏英生气地撅起嘴，象征性地推了民俊一把。

“别推！”民俊正挑出一根茶叶梗，摆到正西位置，“不是还有草莓的吗？”

“不吃草莓。”敏英个子不大，主意倒是一直不小。

“草莓冰激凌也不是草莓做的。”民俊把第二根茶叶梗摆到西北位置。

“香草冰激凌。”敏英坚决地重复，并且把小手伸到碟子上方以示威胁。

“没钱。”民俊打开敏英的手，把占卜书翻了一页。

“我有。”敏英把一个金加隆伸到民俊鼻子底下。

“等爸爸回来让他给你买。”

“我现在就要嘛！”敏英开始带上哭腔，一把抢走了民俊的占卜书作势要撕。

“好好好，买买买！现在就买！”民俊没好气地把书抢回来，踮脚抓下架子上的小草帽，“不许动我的茶叶和书！”

“你快点回来。”

“真是！为什么要有妹妹这种麻烦鬼。”民俊嘟嘟囔囔地顶着烈日跑到了马路上，抱怨着还不忘和趴在窗口眼巴巴看着他的妹妹挥手。

民俊为了避免买了其他牌子的冰激凌再冒着高温出门，“不辞辛苦”地踩着拖鞋跑到了对角巷，花掉了半个加隆买了一大盒香草冰激凌。回来的路上他又被书店门口摆出的新书吸引了——《最新占卜研究：一滴水洞见未来》。书店的老板和全圆佑很熟，他干脆一屁股坐在店里看了一会儿，并且决定这本书根本就是瞎胡扯。他合上书时，一滴水落在了他晒得通红的脚背上。

敏英的冰激凌化了。

民俊吐吐舌头，匆匆把书放回原位，大步流星地跑出了对角巷。

屋里静悄悄的。他看看钟表，现在是三点半，敏英总是会打盹的时间。敏英房间的门关着，大概是打开电风扇睡着了。他把冰激凌塞进橱柜，在水龙头下冲了冲大汗淋漓的脑袋，并决定现在不去叫醒敏英。

四点半时民俊觉得事情有些不对。过去敏英四点钟总是会醒来，哼哼唧唧地要找爸爸。民俊最烦这段时间，因为敏英找不到全圆佑就会呜呜地闹他，他总是得花上好一会儿才能让敏英安静下来，才能做他自己的事情。他心里觉得不好，喊了两声“敏英”，无人应答。他“砰”地推开门，敏英的小床上空荡荡的，床边的电扇傻乎乎地摆着头。

他推开了家里所有的门，甚至是全圆佑一直禁止他开的那个魔药柜，还被一只五颜六色的甲虫咬了一口，手背肿起一个包来。他匆匆地点燃壁炉，吹了自己一头黑烟，用光了一袋飞路粉才找到智慧和在孝，然而他们两个谁也没看见敏英。

民俊真的慌乱起来。他把妹妹弄丢了。现在他不敢给权顺荣送信——不久前他因为在家把飞天扫帚的杆削掉了一块而匆匆派出猫头鹰到霍格沃茨求助Daddy，正坐在飞天扫帚上高空指导学生的权顺荣看见有猫头鹰朝自己办公室窗户里飞，心脏猛地发疼，降落地面时几乎是从扫帚上滚下来的。事后，他意识到权顺荣似乎已经被全圆佑过去一封接一封的医院通知吓出了一点毛病，还是不要轻易给权顺荣寄信为好。他现在要是去对角巷找金珉奎和徐明浩，那必定要吓到他们两个今天立马关店开始找敏英。他朦胧间想起，学校老师在课上讲，迷路了应该报警。可是麻瓜的警察能到对角巷之类的地方去找人吗？恐怕不行。那应该找巫师的警察。对了，那巫师的警察怎么找呢？

“真是灯下黑！”民俊痛心疾首地拍拍自己的脑袋，“爸爸不就是傲罗吗！”

全圆佑站在二楼的回廊上，看到儿子站在魔法部大厅里时几乎以为自己没戴眼镜，可是眼镜就好好地呆在他的鼻梁上。

“怎么啦民俊。”他心里已经觉得不好了，还是强作镇定地发问。

“敏英丢了。”

全圆佑觉得自己像是中了夺魂咒一样愣了几秒，随后他的职业素养让他快速恢复了理智。往常巫师孩子走丢的一般性案件都无需他这种级别的傲罗经手就可以解决，现在最忌讳的就是慌张。可是他控制不住自己剧烈颤抖的手和冷汗直冒的额头，无数种恐怖的可能性出现在他的脑海中——现在丢的不是普通的孩子，是他这个和整个英国的黑巫师结仇的首席傲罗的女儿。她也许被关在不见天日的屋子里当人质，也许被施用惨无人道的咒语被逼说出他的秘密，也许已经……

“爸爸、爸爸。”民俊看着全圆佑本来就苍白的脸变得血色尽失，慌忙伸手扶住全圆佑以防他腿一软摔进喷泉池里。

“……记得别告诉顺荣。”全圆佑留下站在原地的民俊，匆匆地幻影移形了。

全圆佑绝望了。他从城西一直搜索到了城南，都没有发现敏英小小的身影。反方向搜索的同事们也是一无所获。他想如果敏英如果真的遭遇不测……

“全圆佑！”胸口的项链疯狂地振动起来，他掀开挂坠盒的盖子，权顺荣的声音冲出来。

“顺荣啊，你听我说……”

“说什么说？”权顺荣火冒三丈，“说好了今天回来吃饭！敏英哭着找爸爸已经找了一个小时了——赶快滚回来！还有！你带民俊到哪去了？”

全圆佑垂头丧气地拖着同样垂头丧气的民俊进门时，敏英正心满意足地坐在地毯上抱着那桶香草冰激凌吃，看见爸爸和哥哥进来还兴奋地扬了扬手里的勺子。

“权敏英！”民俊的惊恐和忧虑在见到妹妹的一瞬间全变成了愤怒。“说！你到哪去了！”

敏英不知道哥哥为什么突然发火，手里的勺子连同勺子里的冰激凌啪嗒一下落在权顺荣刚刚清洁过的地毯上。权顺荣刚要抓起纸巾盒收拾，就听到“咚”的一声。

“圆佑、圆佑呀！”权顺荣慌乱地把在倒在地板上蜷缩成一团疯狂流泪的全圆佑的头抱到他腿上，以为他的胃病又突然发作了。

“爸爸你怎么啦！”敏英也放下冰激凌噔噔地跑过来，凉凉的指头戳了戳全圆佑的脸。

“还好意思问！”民俊几乎要抬手给敏英的小屁股来一巴掌了，“你今天下午到哪去了！”

“干什么冲妹妹发火？”权顺荣一边摸着全圆佑的额头一边制止儿子，“敏英下午在花园的躺椅下面睡着了，你都不把她抱回来，发烧了怎么办？……圆佑呀、说话！”


End file.
